SOARAi
SOARAi (originally known as Soara/ソアラ, now known as Sou) was a Male Smutaite who has joined smule since June 2016. As of March 2018, he currently has over 1k recordings and 630+ followers and was known for his sociality and baritone distinctive voice. He was mostly known for being HIBIKIREI's group leader and founder. He used to be a really active and social smuler, very responsive and interacts with many different smulers across the smutaite community. Now he is rarely seen in Smule as he has gotten more active in real life. Due to continuous forced "trapping", he lost his high range to vocal damage. He is still trying to recover it, but now he currently has access to only his mid and low registers. (Update: He has better control in his upper register now in 2018) On 4th August 2017, he had announce his hiatus to focus on his national exam, and has talked about a possible retirement within the community to focus on being a real musician. Currently as of 17 March 2018 he has fortunately decided not to retire yet, but he isn't as active as he was before, another possible time he would retire is when his VIP ends somewhere in late 2018. As of May 16 2018, Sou announces that he has decided to officially retire from Smule through his LINE post. Affiliations Chara Appearance His OC has a curly fringe and occasionally wear spectacles. He also has a shota-ikemen type of face. His avatar is based on his real looks. His avatar also occasionally has fur on the shoulders. A new update shows that he took a simpler approach to his OC, going with a white business shirt with folded up sleeves with an azure tie and silver eyes. He totally took out the spectacle too. Covered Songs # "Sayoko" (w/xXCrowZeroXx) # "Rinne" (w/colonel_san) Trivia * This trivia is full of useless information * He is 165cm tall * He joined Smule on 10 June 2016 * His birthday is 16 May 2001 * His favorite colour is Black, White, Grey and Blue due to influences from Aimer. * He was considered a "senpai magnet" at one point because he "attracted" and have many famous smulers following him, despite not being a great singer at the time. * His lifelong career goal is to be a musician. He is doing this through his personal/private life and name. (Please ask him personally if you want to get to know of his real life) * His favourite singer for life is Aimer. He can be considered on of the biggest fans in Singapore to the point where his friends call it obsessed * His favourite rock band is ONE OK ROCK. Update: now his other favourite rock band is amazarashi. * He used to be a devoted fan of J-Rock and would listen to only "old school" songs of ONE OK ROCK, UVERworld, LiSA, nano, etc. While he also listens to more English, J-pop and K-pop, he now listens to a lot of J-pop (or specifically, Aimer) * His favourite male Utaite is Araki * He favourite female Utaite (of all time) is Hanatan * His original favourite songs is "Convincing" by One Ok Rock and "Color" by MARiA (original ver). But ever since becoming an Aimer fan, his true favourites are all over the place as he has over 50 favourite Aimer songs to choose from. If he were to name a few, it would be "AM02:00", "tone" and "Ophelia". * His favourite albums are Aimer's "Sleepless Nights" Album and her Mini Album "After Dark". * He has a big dream of changing "The Arts" together with user NicheDragon. Niche is his best friend in real life and they have been best friends since 2011 * He is a sporty person when it comes to it. He has sportsmanship pride and takes his sports very seriously when the time calls for it. * Gaming-wise, his favourite game on the PSVITA is Gundam Breaker 3 and his favourite MMORPG game on PC is Blade & Soul. His current favourite game on mobile is Cytus II. But now he rarely plays games. * He originally had plans to be a Youtaite and setted up equipment for it, created an official YouTube channel, Twitter and an Instagram account for SOARAi. Now he is gonna use the equipment to become a musician with his personal name. * He started having interest in singing only during AFASG2015 when he tried karaoke on the mini karaoke stage. It continued on once he joined Smule. * His first anime is Detective Conan and it grew a big part in his childhood to becoming an otaku. (Though now, he rarely watches anime). His first anime character idol was Kaito Kid. * He was 1st position and class chairman in his class in secondary school. In 2017, he has graduated from secondary school and is moving on to colleges and institutions to pursue careers related to Performing Arts. * He is also really good at Art and Dance. He also takes an interest in fashion and anything in the creative arts really. * In 2018, he is currently going through a major in Film. * In 2018, he has produced a nature self-timed photography photobook, with himself as both the model and the photographer. There has been many praises from people he showed it to. External Links * Smule *YouTube *Instagram Category:Smule Male Utaite Category:Singers